1. Field
This application is related to clock generation and more particularly to clock generation using sigma-delta modulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices increasingly operate using a wide range of clock frequencies. To synthesize multiple clock frequencies, some devices use multiple oscillators or multiple phase-locked loops. However, such designs may be complex or inefficient in some applications. For example, each phase-locked loop may use a large capacitive loop filter to filter out noise. The capacitive loop filter may be difficult to integrate within a small area. Other devices may employ different techniques to reduce phase noise, but these techniques may also incur power consumption, complexity, size, and cost.